Solanum
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: Zombies: individuals infected with the Solanum Virus. The government wants them dead. Sonic, an agent of the government, despises the zombies and seeks their demise. When sent on a misson to find a zombie to experiment on, he meets Shadow- a zombie hedgehog with many other secrets. Together, Sonic and Shadow set out to end the feud between the humans and the zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I really have to finish some of my stories, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head! *sighs*

~A note about the zombies in my story:

They are alive, but they're infected with the Solanum Virus. They have the prey-drive of a normal zombie, but for the most part behave and socialize like a human. Sometimes they can lose control, and go on a killing spree. If that happens, they won't stop until they are killed. The virus is transmitted to healthy people through bites and scratches. The zombies have enhanced speed and strength. I think that's about it.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter One~

Sonic sighed. He was sitting in a large, white room. A long wooden table and office chairs sat in the middle of the room. There were no decorations, just plain white walls. The cobalt hedgehog sat at the head of the table, chewing absentmindedly on a pencil end; waiting.

He smiled when his best friend, Tails, walked quickly into the room, quietly clicking the door shut behind him.

"Did Knuckles come yet?" the yellow fox asked.

"Not yet," Sonic replied.

Tails sighed, sitting down next to Sonic. "Good. I thought I was late."

"What does Knuckles want to talk to us about?"

"The usual."

"_Them?_"

"You sound like you hate them."

The cobalt hedgehog frowned. "You don't?"

"No. I've never met one," Tails replied. "You haven't met one, either."

"Your point being?"

"If you've never met them, you can't hate them because you simply don't really know what they're like."

"I hate them because they're blood-thirsty monsters, who will stop at nothing to get their next meal."

Tails shook his head. "You hate them because our government has trained our minds to think of them in the negativist way possible."

Just then, Knuckles walked in, followed by a silver hedgehog wearing glasses.

"Good afternoon Knuckles," Sonic said, waving at the government leader. He looked at the silver hedgehog, smiling. "Dr. Silver."

Said hedgehog smiled warmly at Sonic.

Knuckles cleared his throat. "As you know, the zombies are on a killing spree. It would be easy to kill them off… if they didn't blend in with us."

"You could test the whole city for the Solanum Virus," Tails suggested.

"We thought about it," Silver said, "but that would be too time-consuming."

"Why don't we take one into custody, and experiment on him until we either find a cure, or a way to kill them off without having to hunt them down?"

"Great idea, Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed. He opened the door. "Now go find one!"

Sonic stared at Knuckles in disbelief. "What?"

"It was your idea," Knuckles replied, smirking. "Why wouldn't you be the one to do it?"

"Fine! Sonic growled, jumping out of his chair. When he reached the door, he turned around. "If I die, you can have my stuff, Tails."

Sonic smiled when he saw Tails' eyes light up, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

~Solanum~

_If I were a zombie, were would I be?_ Sonic thought. He had decided to begin his search in the park.

"I see why they sent me," Sonic mumbled to himself. "They didn't want to be stuck searching for one, knowing how long it will take."

He yelped when he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground. He glared at the hedgehog above him.

"Watch it!" Sonic exclaimed, getting up.

"Why don't you stop talking to yourself and watch were you going!" the hedgehog growled back.

_Who does this guy think he is?_ Sonic thought. He looked the hedgehog up and down.

The hedgehog looked young- Sonic assumed he was in his twenties- and he had jet-black fur with red streaks.

The ebony hedgehog folded his arms and stared at Sonic, his ruby-red eyes seeming to pierce right through the cobalt hedgehog.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sonic huffed. "Nothing. I'm just expecting an apology from you."

The ebony hedgehog sighed. "You're weird, hedgehog."Sonic was taken aback.

"Well, you're weird, too!" Sonic finally said.

"What's your name, hedgehog?"

"Sonic. Why?"

The ebony hedgehog smirked. "Just wondering." He turned to walk away.

"Wait just a minute!" Sonic exclaimed, grabbing the other hedgehog's arm. "You bump into me, call me weird, ask for my name, _then_ just walk away? Without giving me your name?"

"Does my name honestly matter to you, hedgehog?"

"Yes," Sonic snapped, "it does."

The ebony hedgehog seemed to hesitate for a second before answering, "Shadow."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I apologize if this chapter seems short. The next chapter should be longer. Reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again guys! I have a busy schedule. Here's what it looks like, if you want to look for your favorite story to see and what time (hopefully) it will be done! (Estimating the time. Don't get mad if I estimate wrong. The story should be up like a day or two later. XD)

~Write Solanum chapter two.

Time done: today (I should be using dates, shouldn't I?) 7/21/12

~Write Wonderland chapter three.

Time done: 7/21/12 or 7/22/12

~Finish and upload The Black Knight Shorts (not an actual story. Just a bunch of short stories and extras)

Time done: 7/21/12 or 7/22/12

~Write The Black Knight chapter seven. (To make this shorter…) Time done: 7/22/12 or 7/23/12

~Write chapter five of Crimson Irises and Silver Lining. Time done: 7/21/12- 7/23/12

~Finish Angel in The Night (sorry. I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block) Time done: 7/23/12?

~Finish Hope (suffering writer's block, too) Time done: 7/23/12?

~Psychic diaries? Time done: TBA

~April Flowers Bring May Flowers- discontinued, unless I get the motivation to finish it.

My fanfic schedule! Lol.

I hope you guys enjoy chapter two of Solanum because uploading this story yesterday… it caused me so much trouble! It wouldn't register that I had uploaded another story. So I deleted it, and re-uploaded it. But when I looked it up and clicked on it, a page came up saying 'Story not Found.' I asked my friend if she could look my story up. She said it was there… but the fifth chapter of my Black Knight was in place of it! After a quick 'WTF' episode, I replaced chapters, and that was all good… but then I couldn't see the reviews! The site finally let me see the reviews at 3a.m. *sighs* But, seriously, I love this story, and I hope you guys enjoy it, too!

* * *

~Chapter two~

Sonic stood, overlooking the park for a certain ebony hedgehog. After telling the cobalt hedgehog his name, Shadow abruptly left; leaving Sonic to wonder why.

"What are you looking for, hedgehog?"

Sonic jumped when he noticed Shadow standing beside him.

Shadow smirked. "Did I scare you, hedgehog?"

Sonic quickly recovered from his shock.

"No, you didn't," Sonic lied. "And my name's not hedgehog!"

"Your rudeness, hedgehog," Shadow said, "wouldn't be allowed from where I come from."

Sonic's ears perked up. _Could… he be…_

"Where do you come from?" Sonic asked.

"Where do you come from?" Shadow repeated the question.

Sonic sighed. "I was born here, in Station Square." He smirked. "Your turn."

"I live here," Shadow simply said.

Sonic stared at him in disbelief. "You live in the park?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, but I come here so often… I think of it as a home."

"Could you show me your real house?"

Shadow sighed. "Why would you want to go to my house, hedgehog?"

"Because I want to hang out with you!" Sonic lied.

Shadow glared at him, before finally saying, "you're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"You just met me yesterday, and now you want to hang out with me?" Shadow folded his arms. "Why are you so interested in me, hedgehog?"

Sonic hesitated. _If he is a zombie, and I tell him the truth, he'll run. What do I say!_

"I… work for the government," Sonic began, nervously twiddling his thumbs, "and I was sent to look for a zombie…"

"You think I'm a zombie?" Shadow asked. "That's funny!"

Sonic watched as Shadow started laughing before beginning to laugh himself.

"Yeah," Sonic said, chuckling. "It does seem pretty ridiculous."

"You know what's even funnier?"

"What?"

Sonic yelped when Shadow roughly pinned him to the ground.

"Me ripping you to shreds," Shadow replied, his ruby irises changing to black.

Sonic looked around for people, but the park was empty. _That's just great!_ Sonic thought.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled. "Please don't hurt me! I lied! I don't work for government!"

"You should stop lying, hedgehog!" Shadow exclaimed, pushing Sonic further into the ground.

Sonic winced at the searing pain. His ears folded, and he stared up at Shadow.

"Please," Sonic whispered, "I'll do anything."

Sonic watched wide-eyed as Shadow got off him.

"The only thing I want from you," Shadow said, "is to keep our meeting a secret from your government."

"Done," Sonic said without thinking.

Shadow noticed Sonic wince as he tried to get up. Sighing, the ebony hedgehog picks Sonic up, and gently swings the cobalt hedgehog onto his back.

"Guess I don't know my own strength," Shadow mumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head before taking off; the surroundings blurring around them.

~Solanum~

Sonic must have blacked out because when he awoke, he found himself in a… shack? Sonic wasn't sure if he could even call it a shack. The only thing providing shelter was the animal skin roof held up by tree branches. The 'bed' was a bunch of blankets. The only light was from the fire pit; its flames casting an orange glow.

Sonic remembered Shadow carrying him. _Where is he?_ Sonic wondered, getting more concerned by the second.

Sonic's ears perked up when he heard footsteps. He quickly put his head down, trying to pretend that he was still asleep. He groaned when someone gently shook him, in an attempt to wake him. Emerald irises met ruby.

"Good," Shadow said, "you're awake."

"Not by choice," Sonic mumbled, frowning.

"Turn around."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Shadow.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"So I can clean your cuts and scrapes."

Sonic blushed a little. "Right." He turned around, allowing Shadow to have full access to his back.

Sonic winced as he tried to move his arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Shadow asked, frowning.

"It's not that bad," Sonic replied. "I think I just have a pulled muscle."

"We'll have to take care of that, too," Shadow mumbled.

He moved away from Sonic, picking up a jar resting in the corner of the shack. Sonic, realizing he was done being treated, turned around.

"What's that?" Sonic asked, once he noticed the jar.

"Something to help with the pain," Shadow replied, pouring some of the jar's contents into a cup. He handed the cup to Sonic. "Drink."

Sonic obeyed, quickly swallowing the contents of the cup to rid his mouth of the medicine's bitter taste.

Shadow sat down in front of Sonic.

"I know it's not the best tasting, but it's really effective."

"Wow," Sonic said, "I can't feel any pain." Sonic started to slowly sway back and forth, his vision starting to blur. He smiled. "I can't feel a thing!" Sonic shook his injured arm. "My arm is so peachy!"

Shadow was trying his best not to laugh.

"Ah! My ears are so soft and cute!" Sonic exclaimed, rubbing his ears. He almost fell on his side, but he caught himself. "Whoops," was all Sonic said before his arms gave out, and he hit the blankets with a soft thud, unconscious.

Shadow stood up. He looked at Sonic, and smirked. "Goodnight… Sonic."

* * *

*Still laughing at Sonic* His arm is so peachy! Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

So you all were commenting on how funny it was seeing Sonic acting all drunk last chapter. Even though this is a semi-dark fanfic, I will try to incorporate some of my humor into the story. ^_^

EDIT: read the author's note at the end of this story. It's important.

* * *

~Chapter Three~

It was daylight when Sonic awoke.

"Oh," Sonic mumbled, "my head."

Sonic frowned when he felt his back quills vibrating. He soon realized it was his cell phone. He dug into his quills, and pulled out the navy blue cell phone. He sighed when he checked the caller ID.

He put the phone up to his ear. "Hello Knuckles!"

"Sonic," Knuckles said, "did you find a zombie yet?"

"Nope," Sonic replied, playing with his ear, "haven't found one."

"Are you feeling okay? You sound weird."

"I feel awesome," Sonic said. He moaned as he began to rub his fur. "My fur is so soft and silky!" He arches his head back, and stops mid-rub when he noticed Shadow standing behind him.

Sonic quickly ended the call and looked at Shadow.

"Hi," the cobalt hedgehog said, getting up and running towards the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow blushed slightly when Sonic hugged him.

"Here," Shadow said, handing Sonic a red tablet. "Eat this."

Sonic chewed on the tablet.

"Are you feeling better now?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "I still have a headache, but my head's not as fogged up as before." His eyes widened and he pointed at Shadow. "You ass! You drugged me!"

"No," Shadow says calmly, "I gave you medicine for your pain."

"You drugged me so I wouldn't tell the government about you!"

"If I wanted you to not tell the government, I would've eaten you alive, not drug you."

Sonic turned pale as a ghost after hearing Shadow's comment.

"Relax!" Shadow said, patting Sonic on the shoulder. "I'm not going to eat you!" He sighed. "You need to stop taking the things I say literally."

"You need to stop joking around with things like that!" Sonic exclaimed. "Because you could eat me if you wanted to." He frowned. "Why aren't you?"

"Why would I? You're not posing a threat to me. But-"

Sonic yelped when Shadow yanked the cell phone out of his hand.

"Wait," Sonic said, "what are you doing?"

Shadow scrolled through the recent calls.

"You were talking to your leader?" the ebony hedgehog asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Sonic replied, "but I didn't say anything!"

Sonic watched in horror as Shadow crushed his cell phone.

"That phone cost me a fortune!" Sonic cried, staring at the crushed bits of phone in Shadow's hand.

"It's a tracking device," Shadow said, throwing the phone to the ground. "That one call could've easily given away our location."

"Okay," Sonic said, "I want answers, and I want a new phone!"

Shadow sat down.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Why do zombies kill people when they've already… 'fed?'" Sonic asked, sitting next to Shadow.

"There are some zombies that lose control. I'm not exactly sure why, though. But those zombies are the ones that kill without reason."

"How can you tell if they've lost control?"

"They stop acting human. They start walking slower, sometimes dragging one leg behind them. Their faces are expressionless; their eyes are glassy looking."

Sonic looked away when he asked his next question.

"Have you ever been friends with a human before?" the cobalt hedgehog asked.

"No," Shadow replied. "You're the only person I've interacted with."

"Aw!" Sonic said, smiling. "I feel special!"

"It's not that big of a deal, hedgehog," Shadow replied, smirking.

"It kinda is, zombie."

"Am I the first zombie you've talked to?"

"Yes."

"Aw!" Shadow cooed in a mocking manner. "I feel special, too!"

Sonic laughed. _I still hate zombies, _Sonic thought._ But Shadow… isn't that bad. I can be myself around him. When I'm at work, I'm always stressed. I can rarely have a good laugh…_

Sonic clicked back into reality when he felt Shadow tapping him on his shoulder.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I said you should be able to leave in a few days," Shadow repeated. "I just want to keep an eye on that pulled muscle and the few cuts that got infected. After that, you can go back to your normal life, and forget all about me… until I get you another phone, of course."

Sonic nodded. Part of him was happy about returning to his friends and his job, his normal life. Yet another part of him yearned to stay with Shadow. To be under his protection.

Shadow stood up.

"You look tired," the ebony hedgehog said. "You should take a nap."

Sonic watched as Shadow left the shack before lying down on the blankets. He did look and feel tired, but his body remained wide awake. After what seemed like an eternity, the cobalt hedgehog finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being short. My writer's block really affected this chapter! T_T Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better. Reviews are appreciated!

**Edit: Due to my writer's block on this chapter, I feel the chapter didn't come out as well as it should have. Therefore, I have decided to redo the chapter. I'll still keep this version up, so you can all laugh at me or see the changes I made. Until chapter three... again!**


	4. Chapter 3 Redo

So here is the redone version of chapter three. I decided to revamp the whole plot I had in the old chapter three. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

~Chapter Three Redo~

Sonic's eyes shot open. He quickly sat up, and soon regretted his actions, almost crying at the pounding pain in his head. He sat against the shack wall, rubbing his temples, in an effort to make the uncomfortable pain go away.

Sonic yelled when ice cold water was thrown on him. He looked up to see Shadow, smirking while holding a now empty bucket.

"What the hell was that for!" Sonic growled, glaring menacingly at Shadow.

"Damn!" Shadow said. "I thought you were still sleeping!"

Sonic reached into his quills, and pulled out his cell phone, examining the damage. The phone was soaked, and Sonic knew it couldn't be fixed.

"You owe me a new phone!" Sonic said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

Sonic held the phone up, making sure the ebony hedgehog saw the water dripping from it.

"Water damage," was all the cobalt hedgehog said.

Shadow held up his hands in apology. "Sorry." He smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Sonic said. He blushed when his stomach growled loudly. "A little," the cobalt hedgehog sheepishly admitted.

"Then let's go get some food."

~Solanum~

Sonic looked around the forest as he followed Shadow. A occasional breeze blew through the forest, causing the light filtering through the tree branches to dance around.

"So," Sonic said after a while, "why are we in a forest? I thought we were looking for food."

"Exactly," Shadow replied. His ears twitched, and he looked around, before dashing off into the bushes.

Sonic folded his arms, tilting his head in confusion at the bushes. _Where the hell could he have gone? _He clutched his stomach as it growled. _I'm SO hungry! My stomach is really starting to ache…_

A lone cry echoed through the forest, causing Sonic to momentarily forget his problems. Whoever made the cry sounded like they were in agonizing pain.

"What the-" Sonic stopped when he heard something in the bushes. He watched in utter shock when Shadow stumbled though the bushes, pulling a lifeless deer behind him. Shadow plopped the dead deer down at Sonic's feet. Sonic felt a little bile rising up in his throat when he noticed the deer's bloody neck.

"Food," the ebony hedgehog said, smirking.

"I can't eat that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a poor, defenseless animal, and you just murdered it! What'd you do? Snap its neck?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes. You a vegetarian or something?"

"Well, no…"

"Then why are you being so fussy? You complained about being hungry, so I brought you food. Eat it."

"But it just died!" Sonic held his nose as he looked away. "I can already smell the scent of death coming off of it! Can't we just go get a chilidog or something?"

"Just eat it, hedgehog!"

"No! I can't eat the filth zombies eat!" Sonic quickly realized what he said, and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he mumbled. He looked up to see Shadow looking at the ground, an unreadable expression plastered on his muzzle. Shadow didn't have to say anything for Sonic to see how much he'd hurt the zombie hedgehog with his comment.

"Shadow, I-"

Shadow held up a hand. "Save it, hedgehog."

Sonic could only watch as Shadow turned his back on him and walked away, leaving him alone.

Sonic looked at the deer. _I'm such an ass!_ _I should've just shut up and ate the damn thing! Now he probably hates me…_

The cobalt hedgehog stood there, hoping that Shadow might come back. After a few minutes, he let out a resigning sigh, and started back towards his house.

* * *

Sorry for being gone for so long. I've been going through a lot (still am.) But they say writing is very therapeutic, and to be honest, I think it's helping. I apologize for this chapter being short, but this is a redo chapter, so I don't think it should be longer than the original chapter. And chapter four should be longer. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I should have The Black Knight and Angel in The Night updated soon because I'm in a writing mood!


End file.
